Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of networking techniques. In particular, various embodiments relate to link aggregation and dynamic distribution of network traffic in a switching Clos network.
Description of the Related Art
A switching Clos network is divided into a spine layer and an edge layer. In a switching Clos network, multiple links are connected between spine switches and edge switches to increase redundancy and improve bandwidth. However, without special care, redundant links between spine switches and edge switches cause trouble in the switching Clos network. Classical solutions leverage the Spanning Tree Protocol (IEEE 802.1D) and/or link aggregation protocol (IEEE 802.1ad) which aim to flatten the network into a single path with fat pipes. More recent solutions use Transparent Interconnection of Lots of Links (TRILL RFC 325), Shortest Path Bridging (SBP IEEE 802.1aq) or Multi-chassis LAG (MLAG) which attempt to move beyond the limitations imposed by spanning tree's single paths by allowing traffic to flow along multiple simultaneous paths between endpoints. When client devices are connected to multiple edge switches for redundancy and improved bandwidth, the switching Clos network breaks down as the client is seen on multiple edge switches. A possible solution would be to utilize MLAG between two edge switches. This provides a limited solution. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that is not limited to two edge switches and does not require the complexity of MLAG.